Forever dreams
by Sky Rose the Fox
Summary: This story has a lot of characters and contains violents, blood, love, and dark eclipses.


+_+Narrator+_+

This is a story of a girl who was living a normal life in NYC. She was captured and experimented on by Kraang. She was missing for months and searched for. This girl's name was Diana. The Kraang set her in a alley where others would find her.

+_+Diana's Pov+_+

I was in the middle of a black eclipse. It sounded like a child crying and screaming in the distance . I woke up in a room with my family and a doctor staring . Once they saw me they were relieved that I woke up but when they pulled the blanket off they freaked out. My mom cried a little as I sat up. I stared at my hands to see feathers.

Diana: What happend to me?!

The doctor walked over to me and pulled out his check list. He looked at me and sighed.

Doctor: I honestly don't know and I'm a highly trained doctor.

He left the room and left me with my family. I got off the bed and cried. My parents walked up to me.

Diana: Do u still love me?..

My mom and dad looked at one another and they nod at each other. They grabbed me and swung me around. After they launched me out the window. I crashed into it breaking it. My sister ran and tried reaching out for me. I tried reaching for her, but we missed one another's hand.

Sister: NO!

I crashed into dumpsters and injured my new wings. I looked up to see my sister wasn't there. I got up and cleaned myself off to see shadows travel across the walls.

Diana: Hello? W-Whos there?..

I saw ninja star fly towards me. I bent down and dodged them, I got up and grew my claws out ready to fight.

Diana: SHOW YOUR SELF!

Something hit me from behind and I was in the black eclipse again. I heard the screams again and it hurt my ears badly. I woke up on a bed in a place I did not recognize. I heard voices in the other room.

?: What do you think she is?

?: Maybe something Mythical?

?: Stockman go find out, now!

?: Yezzz zzzir

I saw someone walk in. It was a strange fly with hair and clothes on.

?: Oh your awake? That's not good, it'll make it harder.

Diana: What do you want from me?

He grabbed a needle and put something in it.

?: Nothing just you to serve the Shredder.

Diana: Whos that?

?: Nevermind.

He put the needle in a jar of dirt with worms. The worms grew after he put the needle in and the substance with it. He tried putting the worm on my head, when we heard a loud crash. He stopped and grabbed a strange weapon of some sort. A giant crocodile rammed into here and the giant fly aimed the weapon at me.

Stock: Zzzztand back or elzze.

I stared at it and back at the crocodile. The crocodile started walking forward as the fly started charging it up. I looked the other way and then screeched as loud as I can. The fly dropped the weapon and covered his ears as he flew out. The chains broke off my wings and claws. I drew out my claws in a battle state.

Diana: Who are you?

A monkey, a tortoise, and a group of turtles walked in. I backed away and flipped the bed over.

Diana: WHO ARE YOU?!

One of the turtles walked closer. He wore a red mask and had green eyes. I put my claws away and teleported to the other side. After I ran down the long hallway of cells.

?: Hey come back here!

The red masked turtle ran after me as he drew out his sais. I tripped and screeched harder as one of my feet was bleeding. I looked ahead as I saw a guy in metal armor reaching out for me.

?: Get up soldier.

The hallway turned into a battle field as I saw the turtles, tortoise, crocodile, and the monkey standing on the other side of it. They looked mad as they pulled out their weapons. I backed away slowly as they charged across the field.

Diana: This can't be real!

?: It is real..

I woke up in a bed again, but it smelled like sewers. I got up to see a masked turtle next to me. He was writing notes down as I tried sneaking out. I opened to door and flew out of the room to see three other masked turtles sitting there. I tried escaping but one caught my foot as I spun launching him into the stone wall.

?: Leo!

I quickly flew over to him. I looked closer at him to see he cracked his head open. I wiped to blood off with my feathers and flew to rip some cloth off one of the couches to bandage his head.

?: Get away from my brothe-

The red masked turtle was about to attack me but when he saw me bandaging his brother's head, he froze. I continued to bandage his head and then flew away. I needed to find some place to stay, so I started searching.

(To be continued..)


End file.
